Iori Hyūga
Background Iori was born into a very poor family inside of Kumogakure, his father was a salesman that barely had any business and his mother was just a house wife. Occasionally his mother would sell this jewelry that she made, but since they weren't high value metals and minerals, they were nothing but a few dollars. Before Iori was born this was an decent living because they only had to support themselves and that was easy with the sales Iori's father had and the money his mother would make on the jewelry, but it became tough when Iori was born. Iori was also born prematurely, so there were his hospital bills, then once he got out of the hospital there were things they had to do for him then. Clothes, baby food, and other things necessary for a baby; they would get help from close friends at times, but their friends had their own things to deal with as well. So to make ends meet for all three of them, Iori's mother became a prostitute outside of the village. She worked all night and returned the next morning and on some occasions she would stay out even days at a time for extra money. Iori's father became a daytime bandit by day and would rob caravans of merchandise even from his own village. Iori was left at a friends house who also had a child his age but they had more wealth because the father in the family was a Jonin and so was two of the boys. So adding Iori was no hassle not only because they could support him financially, but also give him the love his parents couldn't and more. With this family is where Iori grew up the most, and from time to time his biological mother and father would show up to spend time with him and give him things. But unfortunately, Iori's mother and father were now caught up in the things they did, they liked the things they did not because they were right, or it satisfied there psyche. But they made bonds with people they worked with, they were good at what they did, and they met their needs and wants. So they had no time for Iori only on certain occasions; but it was in this period of time when Iori would start to loose everything. Eventually Iori's parents occupations caught up with them, his father was killed and so were his other bandit pals while trying to raid a caravan. The van was actually a decoy to capture or kill these bandits, these caravans were set up by villages all over, and Iori's father group of bandits happened to get caught by these caravans. What was even more tragic was the caravan was from Kumo and the family Iori was staying with son was with the decoy caravan. He was killed by Iori's father and when the family learned of this, they kicked Iori out; at the time Iori was 7 so he just enrolled into the academy. Though Iori still kept in contact with the girl in that family, they had a very strong bond and something like that didn't break it. The girl would bring Iori food and just spend time with him, but he could never go back to their house and the rest of the family wanted vengeance, so merely passing by them brought some type of conflict for Iori. Though after this, he never got back into contact with his mother. It was found out later after becoming a genin that she was murdered by another woman who was also a prostitute who felt that Iori's mother was taking her business. Iori fell into deep depression and despair, even being visited by the girl didn't comfort him. The girl that he talked to he later found out that her name was Megumi, for some reason she didn't share her name with Iori or anyone for that matter for a specific reason. Megumi told him that reason and Iori finally felt that there was someone else with problems as worst as his. A few years later, when Iori was 10, he decided to leave Kumo to go on an adventure; this was of course a huge decision for him as he was only 10 and just a genin though he fought like he was a Chunin. He could of been graduated the chunin exams, but he was too lazy to partake in the exams although his other teammates did. So under the permission of the Raikage, Iori was let free to go and do what he wanted under the agreement that he would return in 2 years to become a chunin. After saying goodbye to the one person he was friends with Megumi, he was off to travel the whole ninja world under two years. On his first stop at a diner, he ran into this man named Joshin, who was on an adventure as well. Iori happened to overhear his conversation with a female waiter he could tell Joshin was flirting with. When Joshin left the diner, Iori followed to try and see if he and the man could become traveling buddies. Not even 5 minutes into following the man, Iori was discovered and beaten nearly to death by the man as he thought that Iori was a spy. Iori explained himself in the middle of the beating, Joshin stopped, Joshin then took Iori to a medic he knew nearby and Iori was treated for his injuries. Then even though Joshin's personality at the time was to not help anyone, Iori convinced Joshin to let him travel with him. Iori also decided to stay with Joshin the entire 2 years he was given from the village, Joshin was strong and knew many different things; not to mention he was also immortal. Iori would train very hard with Joshin, and in this training Iori excelled in taijutsu and kenjutsu. This would bring him into the interest of obtaining the Eight Gates, but that was something Joshin had no knowledge of, so Iori would have to find the secret to the eight gates without the help or guidance of Joshin. Joshin also taught Iori a few techniques he created like Skywalk, Snake Hand, and even his [[Joshin#Kenjutsu|'Flowing Rivers'kenjutsu fighting style]]. The two years went by quick and Iori departed from Joshin though promising him that he would find him and become a student on equal terms. Iori went back to Kumo where he quickly became a Chunin, he defeated all obstetrical and opponents; he was even offered to become a commanding official in the Anbu, but Iori refused as he had a new goal. Iori stayed in Kumo for another 3 years where he became a Jonin, and Iori was to the point where the village considered him to lead a genin squad. But Iori decided to get permission to renounce from Kumo and become just a traveler, he was given permission and wasn't declared a missing ninja, but he lost all of his ranks. If he decided to join another village or come back, he would have to go back to the academy and through the whole process of becoming a ninja unless otherwise. After leaving Kumo, he went to go and find away to achieve the eight gates; in his journey he met his longtime friend Megumi while she was out on a mission. Megumi was a Chunin and was on a mission by herself, she didn't know Iori renounced from Kumo and was saddened by this. So she decided to renounce her oath to Kumo and leave the village as well just to follow Iori, though Iori didn't want her to do this because of the possible dangers, he had no control over her. Iori then traveled to the leaf village with Megumi and went on a quest to find someone who knew a little about the eight gates. There he found a taijutsu master who told him that he needed to do intense training in order to achieve the eight gates. The taijutsu master himself only had the ability to open 5 gates, and didn't want to teach Iori since he was from another village. So Iori took it upon himself to do the intensive training, when training with Joshin he remembered stories of how Joshin trained with huge boulders but that was only because Joshin was immortal. Iori needed the same intense training but with less lethal potential. So Iori did things like climb cliff faces, run miles without stopping tearing his leg muscles in the process. But doing that only made them stronger as he continued to train for the eight gates, he would do arm exercises like push ups, pull ups, etc until his he could feel his bone without feeling the muscles. And Iori kept doing some of the same exercises and more for a whole year and a half until he achieved the Eight Gates. Appearance Personality Abilities